New Arrival: Book 1
by Cool-Guy-MyOb
Summary: POST-OotP-- Harry comes back after a bad year. He now has to deal with the loss of Sirius, his new feeling for a certain bookworm, the Dursley Family growing, and much much more! HHr along the way! Come and see! Inspired by some portkey.org mates!


[b]New Arrival[/b]

[u]Chapter 1[/u] 

Harry Potter sighed to himself as he and the Dursley Family stepped out under the sun of London's Summer.  Harry had to muster all of his self-control to stop himself from turning and running back to all of his friends.  It would be a very long time before he saw any of them again.

Harry sighed to himself again and shook his head to clear it of sad thoughts.  He put his trunk in the back of Uncle Vernon's perfect shining gray company car.  He sat into the back seat with Hedwig's cage, carrying the owl, on his lap, seeing as there was no other space with Dudley occupying a seat and a half.

His Uncle started the car without a word.  The ride was uncomfortably silent in Harry's opinion, except for the occasional grunts by his Uncle at some driver and Dudley's shifting his big behing.

Harry looked out of the window the whole ride, not bothering to look at any of his relatives.  He had too much to think about.  His Godfather, Sirius Black, had died less than a week before.  Sirius, who had been a convicted murderer, framed by one of his best friends, had been the closest thing to family Harry had ever known.  Harry almost started laughing out loud when he thought about considering the Dursleys his family.

He had been left on the Dursleys' doorstep at the age of one, the same night his parents had been killed by the most powerful Dark Lord of the century, who had tried to killed Harry, too.  The curse had rebounded, Harry being protected by Lily's, his mother, love.  Voldemort had left Godric' Hollow with nothing more than his soul.

At the age of eleven, Harry had started receiving letters with a strange emblem on them.  The Hogwarts seal.  His Uncle and Aunt had refused to let him have his mail.  Finally, on Harry's eleventh Birthday, at midnight, a man had arrived at the small cottage in the middle of the lake where the Dursleys had been hiding from the letters.  No, not a [i]normal[/i] man had come, but a [i]big[/i] man had come.  Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, twice as big and twice as kind, too, than a normal man.

Hagrid had given Harry his first Birthday Cake since he could remember.  That same night, Harry had found out he was a wizard since the moment he'd been born, and his parents hadn't died in a car accident, and his lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forhead was not the result of that accident.  In the letter, which Harry was able to read for the first time from Hagrid, there was his Acceptance to Hogwarts, and the list of required items for attending the school.

Hagrid had taken him to Diagon Alley, a hidden street in the middle of London, which could be accessed only by Withces and Wizards.  Harry had shopped for all of his school things there, and Hagrid had bought him a Pet Owl, a snowy owl that he'd named Hedwig.  

A short time had gone by and Harry had found his way into Platfrom 9 and [SIZE=1]3/4[/SIZE] at King's Cross.  He had boarded the Hogwarts Express, the scarlet engine train that brought all students to their school on the first of September.  Harry had met Ronald Weasley, a redheaded boy with a very big family and Hermione Granger, a bushy-haired girl with rather large front teeth and know-it-all.

That evening, after seeing the first glimpse of the Castle from the lake, Harry, Ron and Hermione had been sorted in Gryffindor, one of the four Houses of Hogwarts.  He'd met a little blond-haired boy, Draco Malfoy, who believed in blood purity and thought himself as superior because his father had a lot of money and he was a Slytherin.

Harry and Ron became best friends immediately, and after a while, Hermione, the book-worm know-it-all ahd been saved by them and they became a best friends trio.

In the following years the three of them had had many adventures together.  At the age of twelve, they had worked as a team to save the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort adn his servant Quirrel.  In their second year the Chamber os secrets had been opened, by the mind-possessed sister of Ron, Ginny.  She had been kidnapped too, by a younger version of Voldemort aka Tom Riddle, which had emerged from a Memory-Holding Diary.  Hermione had been petrified, along with other students, a cat and a ghost by the Chamber's monster: a Basilisk.  Harry, thanks to his ability to speak the language of snakes and to a wailing ghost, had found the Chamber.

He had fought the Basilisk and killed it with Godric's Sword.  Riddle had been destroyed when Harry dug one of the poisoned fangs of the giant snake into the diary, and Ginny had been saved.

In Harry's third year, the murderer Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban, the wizard Prison, to find Harry.  It was rumored that he wanted to kill harry.  At the end of the year Harry found out the truth behing everything.  He came to knowledge of the exsistence of the Maradeurs and their Animagus Forms.  Ron's pet, Scabbers had been in truth Peter Pettigrew, the reason that Harry's parents had died.  

The Maradeurs had been James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin.  They'd been best friends in their Hogwarts days.  Remus was a werewolf so the other three had decided to learn how to turn into animals to accompany him three nights a month.

In Harry's fourth year, things had been really bad.  The Triwizard Tournament would be held at Hogwrats after a century of ban.  On the night the Three particpants were to be decided by the Goblet of Fire, Harry's name had popped out too.  He had to particiapte to the Tournament.  

His first task had gone smoothly.  At Christmas, though, an unexpected challenge had come up:  The Yule Ball.  Harry, as a champion, had to open it with his date, Parvati Patil.

At the end of his third task, Harry had been transported to a graveyard in Little Hangleton, where the other Hogwarts champion Cedic Diggory had been killeed, and after a blood-chilling process, Harry had seen Voldemort come back to human form.  Harry had been able to escape after dueling with Voldemort and the Priori Incantatem.  He was able to make it back to Hogwarts with Cedric's body.

Nobody had believed Harry at first, and he had been taken from his Professor of Defence against the Dark Arts, Mad-Eye Moody, who wanted to kill him because Voldemort had failed in doing so.  Professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts' Headmaster, had been able to save Harry and restart the Order of the Phoenix.

After his fourth year, Harry had been stuck at the Dursley's for a long month, without news from his friends and the Wizardring World.  He had been so irked that he had rows with his relatives every day.  One evebing, as he and his cousin walked in Histeria Walk, two dementors appared.  They had been sent by a foul woman named Dolores Umbridge, who later in the year had made Harry's life impossible.

Harry had performed the Patronus Charm to protect himself and his cousin, and drove off the dementors.  A batty woman had appeared then, and helped him home with his cousin.  He had received a letter from the Department of Underage Magical Regulation, telling him he was expelled from Hogwarts.  Other owls kept coming, and in the end Harry had only understood that he would be staying at the Dursley's some more, and that he would have a hearing.  

That summer had been dreadful for Harry.  And his fifth year, too.

Harry had strted a secret group called the DA with many of his friends to teach them Defense.  It had been Hermione's idea.

Harry felt that during the year, his friendships had changed.  He had grown closer to Hermione and his friendship with Ron had strted to lessen and lessen.  Ron was all taken with being a Prefect, liking Hermione and being Quidditch Keeper that he had no time to see how much Harry was suffering and how much he was going through.

Hermione, instead, had been there for him every single time he needed her and her council.  She had helped him every time.  Harry knew that he would have to thank her for everything she'd ever done to him.

As he thought about Hermione, Harry's gaze, which still rested outside the window, unfocused.  In his mind, the image of her standing at the train station mere minutes before with Ron, and the members of the Order.  She looked really sad to see him walk away, and Harry thought she was really pretty then...

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts.

[i]What??  Where did [b]THAT[/b] come from??[/i] Harry wondered.

He shook his head, and, as the Dursley's Car sped on the highway, Harry couldn't help but think that she [i]did[/i] look pretty at the station.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*


End file.
